


Blesses and curses - prompt[continue however you'd like]

by GrayGlass7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Writing, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayGlass7/pseuds/GrayGlass7
Summary: A paragraph for the start/beginning/middle of a story. If you do use this - then giving me a shout-out or something would be great+helpful.---------------------His mind is what suffocated him, not the ghost that stood in the room - peering at his shaking form on the floor. Its purpose was to torment, however, when confronted by such a pathetically distraught human. Its reaction was only to stare.......[continues in chapter]
Kudos: 1





	Blesses and curses - prompt[continue however you'd like]

His mind is what suffocated him, not the ghost that stood in the room - peering at his shaking form on the floor. Its purpose was to torment, however, when confronted by such a pathetically distraught human. Its reaction was only to stare.  
His actions weren't caused by the ghost but a feeling of loneliness that he hadn't felt in a while. As though his brain had finally caught up with what his current life was like.  
He pushed himself into the corner of the living room, moving a lamp and knocking a coffee table over in the process. The feeling in his fingers had disappeared as soon as his breath began to cling to his throat. And the many thoughts he had managed to ignore for weeks, slammed to the for-front of his mind and scraped against the backs of his eyes for attention. Without realising, his hand had reached up and wrapped around his throat in desperation while his left-hand pulled his head down to rest on his knees - curling himself into an awkward position in an attempt to escape the panicking thoughts.  
The ghost - if he had looked - stayed in an indifferent state. Only visibly affected when the supposed teen started sobbing. Harsh tears poured down his face and onto the hardwood floor, if he'd been as lucid as four minutes ago then he would of recognised that this wasn't the only time that this had happened.

.............................

if you use this prompt, then please give me credit or something similar. Thanks!


End file.
